Sorreltail's Dream
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: Barkface summons Sorreltail into StarClan... Simply because he is bored. This is a SecretClan challenge, and I do not own Warriors! My fourth challenge, this one for Two Random Cats.


**Sorreltail's Dream**

Sorreltail yawned. The first stars of Silverpelt had just begun to shine, sending off a drowsy sensation to all the cats down below. Added to that was dawn patrol, two hunting patrols, and free hunting with Poppyfrost and Cinderheart, her daughters. Stretching, she padded into the warriors' den, plopped down into her nest beside Brackenfur's, and instantly was asleep.

Grass tinted silver was under her paws. Towering trees were above her head, literally alive with forest prey. Above even the trees were twinkling stars, winking at her from high up.

"Beautiful, is it not?" asked a placid voice.

Sorreltail, faintly recognizing the voice, turned. Her amber eyes narrowed, confused. "I-I know you," she murmured, earning an amused mrr from the tom she now stood before. "You're Barkface of WindClan."

"I am," he mewed, dipping his head.

"B-but, forgive me for saying so, but you're supposed to be dead," Sorreltail told him.

He laughed heartily. "I am," he assured her. "Welcome to StarClan. You're not dead," he added when Sorreltail gained that panicked glint in her eyes all cats got when they heard 'Welcome to StarClan'.

"Then why am I here?" she asked. "And I why am I being greeted by you?"

"So many questions." Barkface shook his head. "I just wanted to talk. Cats get bored in StarClan, you know. We need to interact with the living every once in a while."

"But why me?" she squeaked. "Why not Kestrelflight, your former apprentice?"

The old WindClan medicine-cat snorted. "I said I was bored," he reminded her. "I need someone I don't know. I know Kestrelflight better than he knows himself, it seems sometimes. I hardly know you at all, and I spoke to Kestrelflight, oh, just last night."

She remembered that the night before had been half-moon and that Jayfeather had traveled to the Moonpool. The she-cat shifted her paws. "If you say so." She wanted to see Honeyfern, but didn't want to offend the dead medicine-cat. She felt her ear-tips turn hot, and stared at her paws.

"How is the prey running in ThunderClan?" Barkface asked. "Looking down on WindClan is easier than watching ThunderClan. Its as if I am fighting the tides of the Sundrown-Place. Perhaps it is because my blood comes from the moors."

"New-leaf promises abundant prey," Sorreltail assured him. "We are going to live until the warmer seasons. How are things in StarClan? Is it really so wonderful?"

"Ah, maybe it is too wonderful, making it indeed not wonderful at all sometimes," he chuckled. "There are no challenges in StarClan, however, everything is more complicated. It is definitely more stressing. Enjoy your time among the living while you can, is my suggestion." He began to wash his face, while Sorreltail glanced around. The scents were almost overwhelmingly pleasant, and she didn't want to talk to a dead medicine-cat she didn't know very well at all. She wanted to see her daughter.

"Um, Barkface, you wouldn't mind letting me see Honeyfern?" Sorreltail asked politely.

"No need for such formalness," Barkface told her gruffly. "And that energetic daughter of yours is busy. Quite busy, in fact. StarClan won't let you two talk until... Later. Afterwards."

Sorreltail's ear flicked. "Afterwards? After what, Barkface?"

"Ah, that is exactly why we won't let the pair of you speak," Barkface sighed wearily. "She hasn't been able to talk to you in so long, Sorreltail. StarClan fears she will not be able to hold all the knowledge she now possesses due to her overspilling excitement. No cat must be allowed to know of what is to come."

The warrior's belly twisted uneasily. Suddenly all the prey frolicking among the silver grasses and trees were unappealing. Something bad must be threatening the Clans. StarClan must be afraid.

"I-I understand," she murmured, dipping her head. "After what is to come? You promise?"

The former WindClan cat shook his head. "I am just one cat's spirit," he informed her. "There are many here in Silverpelt, and much are more senior here than I. They have more authority, it seems, like how the living respects their elders. I can do little to persuade the great masses of cats here to do as one of living wishes."

Sorreltail's tail drooped. "Okay." She flexed her claws, tearing up the grass. "I want to hunt," she whispered. Maybe I'll bump into Honeyfern! She looked up at Barkface and frowned as she saw the medicine-cat fading.

"Hunt with the living," he murmured gently. "You are waking. Perhaps we will meet again, Sorreltail of ThunderClan. May StarClan light your path and guide your paws always."


End file.
